


The Glass Sorcerers

by AppleSoda17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter AU, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleSoda17/pseuds/AppleSoda17
Summary: Jasper Kaylock, a normal boy working at his parents' farm, sees his world completely change when he receive a letter for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There, he meets Rachel Pidgley and a few others. But is the School hiding something... or someone?





	The Glass Sorcerers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in a long time, and the first i post here, and those i posted before where pretty shitty, so don't take this too siriusly (badum tss)  
> uhh i can't write a lot at the time so it's normal if the updates are short heh  
> Also shoutout to Stan for the name

\- Jasper! Wake up!

As his mother shouts at him, the 11 years old boy wakes up from his 5 hours long sleep. It was a beautiful December day. Because it was Christmas break, Jasper Kaylock had farm duty, like usual. The small boy was slightly hated by his family because of the bad luck that always seemed to follow him wherever he went. But today, he could feel something special in the air. Something magical. He prepared for the day, putting on his clothes and brushing his teeth. As he went outside, he had the feeling of being watched. He turned around to find a pair of brown eyes on him. He jumped, but quickly realized it was simply a stray brown cat. 

\- Oh! Hi, little fella!

Jasper approached the cat with a piece of cooked meat from the small lunchbox he kept for his lunch, a bit later in the day. The guy loved animals, and he would gladly sacrifice a bit of his meal to pet one. The Burmese looked at the human, like to judge him, than ran away. 

\- Wait- Come back!

Jasper tried to run after the cat but immediately failed and slipped on the snow.

\- Oof! he said as he felled on his stomach.

He quickly looked around, making sure no one saw him humiliate himself. Luckily, he saw no human beings, only squirrels an colourful birds. He got up and walked towards his father’s large fields.

~~~~~~~~

As the young man walked toward his home, he could feel a sentiment of tension. As he entered his home, his entire family turned towards him, with a scared and questioning expression on their faces.

\- What’s going on? Jasper asked.  
\- You’ve received a letter, his father replied.  
\- What?

It was impossible- his family never receive letters! He took said object from his father’s hands and quickly opened it. It read:

“Mr. Jasper Kaylock  
14, Nightshade Road  
Cromer, Norfolk

Dear Mr. Kaylock,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.Because of your powers developing at a later age than usual, your term will begin January 5th. We await your owl by no longer than December 31st. A teacher from our School will help you getting accustomed to the Wizarding World, beginning December 15th.

Yours sincerely,

Robert H. Lanyon  
Deputy Headmaster”

\- W..hat? Jasper said for the second time in a few minutes. I am n- A wizarding school?

But he was quickly cut off as a loud bang knocked on the door.


End file.
